


Let's see, winter adventure it is

by Yaoianimator



Series: Snufkin is an Omega [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: A somewhat continuewation of 'be careful our spring', F/M, M/M, and there adventure in winter, it's more or less just Snufkin and Cessium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoianimator/pseuds/Yaoianimator
Summary: Four years later Snufkin and the rest desite that, Cessium can go on winter adventures with Snufkin,





	Let's see, winter adventure it is

**Author's Note:**

> (I am back with something new!!! but this is more or less just about Snufkin and Cessium on there winter adventure. . . . but hey it's something. . . oh and if one can be so kind as to tell me how I can make text into italic? Thanks )

Snufkin waved goodbye to Moomin, Snorkmaiden, and Malvin (now four). Snufkin had decided that he should take his little girl Cessium on this winter trip, you see all three of them could see the adventure inside of her when she turned two.

So it was this winter's trip that she would accompany him,more or less to see if she would like to explore on her own when she was of age. Cessium waved goodbye to her other father and mother ( Moomin and Snufkin both decided that Snorkmaiden should be called mother and not Aunt).

Snufkin picked her up as they treated threw the forest floor, now being covered by snowflakes a few hours after leaving the moomin house. Snufkin was excited, he couldn’t wait to show her all about the outside world had to offer.

He looked down at her, and chuckled seeing that she was looking left and right, up and down, she was truly curious about everything that moved, or looked interesting.

Snufkin rubbed her back as he continued on his way, to a little village, hidden in the trees, he started to go to just a few years back, and still remembers how to find it to this day despite being hidden. 

Snufkin was running away from the police, he had just pulled up signs from a park keepers property, and they of course called the police oh him. He continued to run, and run, until. . . he didn’t know were he was, but at last the police wasn’t after him anymore.

So he continued on the way he was running, and before he knew it he was coming up upon a village. ‘Strage’ he thought as he looked at the people around him, all laughing and chatting with each other as they did chores.

Snufkin decided to stay the night there, then ask for direction to get back to the planned path. He went into the small villages inn, and went to the front desk. There stude a Fillyonk, her snout in a book, then looked up from it when he arrived. 

“My a Mumrik, didn’t think I'd be seeing one again” Again, so she’s met his kind before “Hullo I’d would like to spend the night. . . oh and by any chance do you know the direction to the main path” I said walking closer to the front desk.

“ Why of course I do dear, and yes, i’ll get your room ready for you” she said got out of behind the desk, and walked into another room. Snufkin stued there waiting for her return, he was a bit surprised she hadn’t stouted at him to not slouch, like the other Fillyjonk he knew back . . . . The Fillyjonk soon returned and escorted him to the room. “ There you go. . . and may I ask you something?”

He looked at her before nodding “ Are you by any change an Omega? Despite being raised by Mumrik’s I still can't tell an Alpha by an Omega.” Wait, wait, wait She knew about this, and did she even say she was raised by Mumrik’s.

“Yes I am” Is all he said as he walked into my room and closed the door. Instead of walking out at dawn, Snufkin actually stayed in the little town for a small bit, getting to know some of the people in the town, more or not The Fillyjonk.

Snufkin smiled at the memories he had in that small village, he knew that this time it’s going to be great, especially with his daughter. When he saw the village he started to go a bit faster.

Once there, he greeted people he knew, they greeted back, but stares at his daughter, Snufkin ignores it and continued on his way to the inn to go and greet the Fillyjonk, that he now called Fillyaunt.

He opens up the door with one hand and walks in, setting Cessium down, He looked at the counter were Fillyaunt usually sat, but in her place was her daughter who he calls Fillysister.

Fillysister looks up from her book and beamed “ Snufkin, I was getting worried that you weren't going to come this year.” She said teasingly making him roll his eyes. “ And who’s this cutie?” She asked looking at Cessium. 

Snufkin placed his hand gently on her back, telling her without words that it’s ok “ Cessium mam” she said making the Fillyjonk smile brightly once again “ Oh deary me Snufkin she’s the cutest child I have ever seen, tell me who’s the father?” She said walking up to her and pinching her cheeks.

“ Moomintroll, the one I told you about” He said as she made an ‘O’ with her mouth “ I see, well Fillymamma is out at the moment, but she’ll be very surprised to see you, having a child, she was so worried for you when you came in here with a belly.

Snufkin blushed at her words, knowing fully well that Fillyaunt was indeed worried with him when he came in that winter day. He was bombarded with questions the entire time there.  
“ Snufkin, my boy, had you really let someone breed you, oh please tell me that you liked them, and you were willing to give yourself to them, and not that they forced you to mate!” 

These words made him shiver, he could never think about Moomin forcing himself on him. He knows that Moomin will always respect his space, and ask if he could hold his hand, or on thoses lines of mating. 

He smiled at Fillysister and picked back up Cessium, who was now rubbing her reddened cheeks. “ Come now, let's get you settled for bed” Snufkin said walking to there room. Being here for a while, the Fillyjonk’s made a room specifically for him for when he came here.

He placed her down on the bed, then brought his pack to the corner of the room “Papa?” “ Yes my dear?” “ Why does dad, mom, and Malvin have to sleep a long time?” Snufkin looked over at her “Well They have to hibernate, because it’s in there nature to”

Cessium looked up at her father then asked “ Then why don’t you or I hibernate?” “ Well we're Mumriks, Mumricks don’t really need to hibernate, we can if we really tried, but it’s not really in our nature.” Snufkin answered as he ruffled Cessium’s hair.

Cessium huffed at her papa and moved his hand away from her hair, before patting it back down. “ Have you ever slept for a long time papa?” “Well Of course I have. . . I’ve told you this story before but I hibernated with Moomin and his family after the comet had flown over the planet.”

Cessium nodded at this, and was about to ask another question, but someone ran to the open door. Snufkin blinked and looked back at the door and smiled “Fillyaunt! How nice to see you again!” He said walking up to her and hugging her tightly.

“It’s good to see you too Snufkin” She said when they pulled away from the hug and looked at the bed, Fillyaunt had to take another look on the bed to see what she was seeing was real. 

“Snufkin is she yours?” Snufkin of course knew what she was referring to “Yes, she is, Cessium meet Fillyaunt, Fillyaunt meet Cessium” Cessium waved to Fillyaunt and Fillyaunt waved back. 

“She’s quite adorable Snufkin, That alpha of yours did a nice job” She said a bit teasingly at Snufkin, as she knew. . . well now she knew that Snufkins mate wasn’t an Alpha, or any of the other classes.

“F-FILLYAUNT!!!” Snufkin yelled at her as a blush dusted across his face, making her chuckle “I’m joking Snufkin, but come I got dinner ready, and you know me, I made extra”.  
Snufkin rolled his eyes as he picked up Cessium and walked her upstairs, were the Fillyjonks had there meals, and there own rooms separate from the customers.  
XXX

Snufkin felt worried, Cessium has been feeling very sleepy lately and she’s been eating less, and less. He didn’t know what was going on with her, she was never like this according to Moomintroll, and Snorkmaiden when he came back from his winter travels.

She was always bustling with energy and didn’t want to sit still all winter, so of course Moomin and Snorkmaiden took turns looking after her as the other got a few days of sleep.

Snufkin was pacing back and forth in the lobby, his tail thrashing angry behind him as he tried to think about what was happening to her,Cessium was taking her third nap of the day. Fillyaunt was sitting in her seat watching Snufkin pace back and forth.

She had a feeling she knew what was going on with her niece, after Snufkin told her about Moomintroll she started to read everything about the species, that of course was a bit hard as there wasn’t a lot of books about them, so more or less all of her facts came from Snufkin himself. 

“Snufkin, have you thought that maybe, since she’s half Moomintroll, that. . . she could be starting hibernation?” That made Snufkin stop and look at her, It was as if Fillyaunt had just slapped him in the face.

Hibernation. . . “How could I be so stupid, of course She’s starting to hibornat. . . she’s half Moomin!” Snufkin said as he lightly hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Fillyaunt sighed as she got out of her chair, and walked over to Snufkin “ There's always next year Snufkin, that she could see the world fully without sleeping.” Snufkin sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Yes there’s always next year. . . well then I think we should be getting going. . . it was nice seeing you again Fillyaunt, and you too Fillysister” He said as she saw her walking into the lobby.

“Ohh your leaving, you're going to be back next winter right?” “Of course I will” He said hugging both the Fillyjonks and then going to get his stuff, and his daughter.  
XXX  
Snufkin looked around himself, as he saw all familiar trees, Yes Spring was in the air, and that meant that he was heading back to Moominvally. Snufkin smiled as he looked down at his daughter, sleeping in his arms, then gently nudged her awake.

Cessium yawned, rubbed her eyes, and then looked at her papa and then around at the trees, and ground, seeing that the snow was melting. “Papa?” “Yes my dear?” “Did I. . . did I sleep through winter?”. She asked worriedly 

That made Snufkin’s smile fade, hearing her worried voice “Yes. . . you did”. At this Cessium could feel tears filling her eyes, she had slept through winter, she slept her first winter adventure with her papa.

Snufkin stopped and sat her down on a nearby log, and whipped her teary eyes “Do not cry, I’m not mad at you, and you shouldn't be mad at yourself.” He said giving her a smile.

“But Papa, I missed my first winter adventure, I was waiting so long for this when you, dad, and mom said I could go with you this winter. . .” She said looking away from him.

That made Snufkin chuckle “ You say that as if your not going on another winter adventure.” At that Cessium looked back at her papa, before grinning and hugging him tightly.

Snufkin laughed as he picked her up, and spun her around happily. A few seconds later he placed her down, and pulled out his mouth organ “ Now, why don’t we wake the valley up with a song?”

Cessium chuckled “ Oh yes Papa!” And with that said Snufkin put his mouth to the instrument and blew the first musical notes to his new spring song. First half was about winter and the challenges it comes with it snowy breezes, then it gets lighter as Spring nears and pushes Winter away once again, making way to new life and adventures.  
Cessium looked around the area as they continued there walk home, She could see that her papa’s song was waking up all the animals and plants that were hibernating for the cold winter.

She chuckled, making Snufkin looked at her, and raising an eyebrow, She looked up at him and said “ Papa’s song is waking everyone up not only the plants, Is papa’s mouth organ magical?”

Snufkin choked on some air, bringing some of the notes that were following the others to become off key. Snufkin pulled his mouth organ away from his mouth, as he laughed.

As his laughing fit came to a close he shook her head “No of course not dear, I did say were waking the Valley up, so that doesn’t mean just the plants, Were waking up the plants and animals.” He chuckled and patted her head.

“Oh. . . .?” Cessium said as Snufkin went back to playing his spring song. They continued there walk in silence, until Cessium heard, and saw the waves. Her tail wagged happily as she ran in front of her papa to get to her dad and mom first.

Snufkin played the last notes of his spring song, then took off running after his daughter, as he put his mouth organ away in the process. As they got out into the opening on the beach, he could see that Moomintroll (with his hands out to catch Cessium), Snorkmaiden, and Malven (who was holding the Snorkmaidens hand) were awaiting them. 

Cessium laughed as she ran into her father's arms, hugging him tightly, as he picked her up. “Oh It’s so good to see you again, how was your winter adventure with your papa?”

“It was fun! I got to go to a town, and stay in an inn!” She said excitedly “Oh that’s wonderful dear, did anything else happen?” The snorkmaiden asked. “She. . . She kindove slept all winter” Snufkin answered.

“ Wait really? I guess that’s alright since you are half me, and Moomin’s need to rest threw winter” Moomintroll exclaimed putting Cessium on his shoulder. He then brought Snufkin close to him and kissed him on his lips.

Snufkin smiled, and kissed him back, before going over to the snorkmaiden and kissing her, then he kissed Malvin on the head. “It’s good to be back” He said picking up Malvin, “And it’s good that your home, Now I made tea and breakfast” The Snorkmaiden exclaimed before walking in side.

Snufkin and Moomintroll looked at each other than laughed, before following right behind the snorkmaiden.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you so much for reading my garbage. . . . If you want to, you guys can suggest something for me to wright. . . 
> 
> Tumblr-http://yaoianimator.tumblr.com


End file.
